Hey Sebastian
by Sebas-chan001
Summary: Rated M, oneshot, song fiction, more information inside.


Hello. This is my first, and probably my last, song fic. The song I chose was, 'Hey Baby ( Drop It To The Floor )' By Pitbull feat. T-Pain. Ok, so I don't have who's perspective it's on, so listening to this song while you're reading this may help. So, T-Pain's part is in Ciel's perspective, and Pitbull's is Sebastian's. Another thing, the parentheses, I left the character's initial for who it is. "c" is Ciel, "s" is Sebastian. I hope you enjoy~!

Disclaimer: Don't own Kuroshitsuji.

AN/ I couldn't come up with anything for the beginning of the song, so the Fanfic doesn't start until T-Pain goes, 'Hey baby girl what you doin' tonight? I wanna see what you got in store.' I'm sorry. And, some of the story will be shorter ( or longer ) than the singers lyrics.

Enjoy~~!

Hey, Sebastian, what are your plans for tonight? You wanna see what I've got in store~?

( Hey Se-bas-tian "c")

I want you to give it your all when you're doing this with me, and maybe just a little bit more~.

( Hey Se-bas-tian "c")

You can be with me, I can be on you, and we could do something to pass the time~.

( Hey Se-bas-tian "c")

Like doing it from the dresser, or partying in my bed, or we can do it from where ever you'd like~.

( It will be nice "c")

Oh~, young master~, what brought this all of a sudden?

( Nothing "c")

Oh~, but young master~, this really is so sudden.

( So-o~? "c")

Oh~, young master~, are you sure that you want this?

( Uh-huh "c")

Oh~, young master~, because once I start I won't stop.

( Oh, I know that "c")

Well Sebastian, what are you waiting for? Remove those things so we can begin.

( I'll do whatever you want~ "s")

Say Sebastian, can you kiss me and hold me that way again?

( I'll do whatever you like~ "s")

Oh god, you've got it, and you make me go insane for it.

( Well you know what I want~ "s")

Come on, lay with me.

( I want you tonight~ "s")

Well, since I'm here,

( yeah "c")

I guess I'll start,

( yeah "c")

One button at a time,

( yeah "c")

Removing our shirts,

( Yeah "c")

I use to just,

(Mm-hm "c")

Rip them off,

( Mm-hm "c")

Tare them off,

( Mm-hm "c")

Remember that?

( Yep "c")

Now no shirts.

( Nope "c")

No problems.

( Nope "c")

Now it's time for the pants and I won't stop.

( Haha "c")

I want those things off, you got me?

I ripped them off so we should be starting.

Hey, Sebastian, why are you preparing me? I know we've already done this before~.

( Hey Se-bas-tian "c")

Give it to me already! Don't you see I need it! Take those fingers out, give me something worth more~.

( Hey Se-bas-tian "c")

I can feel your length pressed against me, just thrust it in and don't you dare stop~.

( Please, don't tease me! "c")

Will you be gentle on me? Or rough this time? Come on and show me what kind of lover you can be~.

( Mm, I can't wait "c")

Oh, young master~, it's so hot inside here.

( Ah-ah! "c")

Oh, young master~, it's all the way in there.

( Oh god! "c")

Oh, I'll hold still, so you can get used to this.

( I have "c")

Oh, already? Well that was fast don't you think? ( Move! "c") Yes, my lord.

Ooh Sebastian, go faster, grab my hips and ram into me!

( I'll do what ever you want~ "s")

Yeah, yeah~, j-just like that, keep it up and don't stop~.

( I'll do what ever you like~ "s")

Oh~ go harder~, don't be so gentle on me.

( But this is what I want~ "s")

Please~, Sebastian~? For me~? * pant, pant *

( Ok, bocchan, ok "s")

This feels, so amazing. I never want this to end, bocchan~.

( ahn~! "c")

To hear you moan, and scream my name, that's all I really need, mm yeah~.

Now if you could just ride me. All I want is to see you bounce on me. But I can't be so greedy , I'm a butler, and I will do everything my master desires~.

Ooh young master~, you're getting tighter and tighter.

Ooh young master~, your moans are getting pleasurably louder~.

Ooh young master~, are you thrusting onto me~?

Ooh young master~, have I told you that's incredibly sexy?

( No, you haven't "c" )

Oh god~ this feels so good~. Keep going, I'm begging you~.

Yeah~, please give me more~! Make me scream over and over~.

Oh Sebastian~! My eyes are shut, my body's shaking~.

Oh Sebastian~, you make me crazy I hope you know that.

Oh young master~, I don't know how long I'll last~.

( Aw-ah! "c" )

Oh young master~, this has gone by so fast~.

( Yeah~ ah! "c" )

Oh young master~, are you enjoying this too?

( Uh-huh~"c" )

Oh young master~, I'll pump you so you can release soon.

( T-Together~"c" )

Ah yes~ yes right there! Go harder~ please I'm almost there.

( Is that what you want~?"s" )

Oh god this feels so good, you're driving me crazy, Sebastian, crazy!

( That is what I like~. "s" )

Ah~..I can't hold on...S-SEBASTIAN~~~~!

( *Groans* Me too...Ahn~ BOCCHAN~! "s" )

Oh Sebastian~. *pant, pant, pant*

( That's it for tonight~. "s")

How did I do? Should I continue writing song fics? Review, please!


End file.
